This invention relates to lights, and more particularly, to boat lights adapted for use with boats, personal watercraft or the like.
33 USC 2020 (Rule 20) states that power driven and sailing vessels less than 20 meters operating between sunset and sunrise or in times of restricted visibility must have operating navigation lights. In defining the navigation lighting requirements, 33 USC 2030 (Rule 23) states that the basic running lights must including a white stern light, a red port light and a green starboard light. The red port light and green starboard light must be visible from forward of the boat as well as the sides. The three running lights may be mounted in a number of ways, separately or combined, high or low, but must always be masked so that the appropriate color is seen from each direction.
33 USC 2030 (Rule 23) states that a powerboat must show a white masthead light that is visible from the front of the boat. This masthead light must be mounted higher than the running lights. Depending on the angle relative to the powerboat, the masthead light may or may not appear to be in line with the visible running light, but must be higher than the running lights. Other lighting configurations are provided for vessels more than 20 meters.
While these lighting configurations may be adequate for experienced boaters traveling relatively low traffic waterways under good weather conditions, they are less desirable under other conditions. Many of today's waterways are extremely crowded, often occupied with high powered boats driven by inexperienced and inattentive drivers. Safely operating a boat at night under these conditions can be a challenge. Depth perception is limited, and lights along the shoreline can cast misleading reflections on the water. In many instances, simply identifying boats via the basic running lights can be difficult, let along determining the size, direction, speed, and other factors needed to safely travel the waterways.